The present invention relates to network system technology.
A typical intranet has external connectivity to the Internet. Using a terminal connected to the Internet, an intranet user can access data stored on a storage device on the intranet.
In the technology to date, while it is possible for the user to access is data stored on the storage device from outside the intranet as described above, it was difficult for the user to work in the same operating environment as that when the user utilizes a computer connected to the intranet.